


We Are Gonna Be Alright

by CodeZero



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero
Summary: Ethan wakes up from a bad dream. Will is there to make him feel better.





	We Are Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPNxBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/gifts), [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts), [Talithax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talithax/gifts), [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/gifts).



> WARNING: I just wrote this without proofreading. So, if there any kind of mistakes, it's my fault. 
> 
> Second: I dedicate these to SPXnBookworm, iamremy, Talithax, and resonae because you guys inspired me to write stories for this fandom. I know it's not well written, but I hope you will like it! Thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! 
> 
> Lastly, I played a hunch. ;)

He was breathing hard, he can’t move. For an agent who has experienced every kind of near-death situation, he doesn’t know what to do in this _situation._

“Please. L-let’s talk about this first.” He begged.

He tried stepping closer but he doesn’t want to risk it. He doesn’t want to risk of Will’s life. Will is standing a few feet from him, a gun pointed in his head. But he was just looking at Ethan, reassurance was evident in his eyes, confident that it was going to be okay.

Knowing Will, beyond that confidence, he knows that Will is afraid. They always talked about these kinds of scenarios, that one day, on a mission, it’s possible that one of them might die. But Ethan promised to himself that it will never happen.

Every time they go on a mission, his first priority was protecting Will. Even if Will was telling him that it he can protect himself, he doesn’t want to believe that because, for him, it’s his responsibility to protect Will from _any_ kind of danger.

The unknown man was just standing and holding the gun that was pointed to Will’s head. The man’s face was showing no signs of any emotion, he was just looking at Ethan, like he was waiting for Ethan to do something. But the man speaks,

“I wanted to ask something from you but I think that it’s not enough…” The man stated.

Ethan was shaking his head and said, “I’ll do anything. Whatever you ask me, I’ll do it. I’ll make sure it will be enough for you.” He continued begging for Will’s life, “Just don’t do this…”

He looked at Will, then Ethan whispered, “No… Please…”

There was a minute of silence before the man said, “This is the only thing that would be enough for me.”

The man pulled the trigger and shot Will in the head, his lifeless body fell and there was blood everywhere.

“NO!” Ethan shouted.

Ethan looked at his surrounding and he saw that he was in his bedroom. There was another movement on the left of his bed, then the lights were on, and after a second, Will was holding his face.

“Hey, babe. Are you okay?” Will asked, he was suddenly worried when he saw the appearance of Ethan. He was sweating, he was breathing hard, like he was running for miles and there was fear in his eyes. He was whispering word that Will can’t make out of.

Will cupped Ethan’s face, “What are you saying?” Then Ethan was speaking clearly, “You died… You died…” He kept repeating those words, like a mantra.

Will leaned in and pressed his forehead on Ethan, “No, I’m not. I’m alive. I’m safe, Ethan.”

Ethan hugged Will tightly, assuring himself that he was really alive and safe in his arms. Then that’s when Will heard the sobbed that was coming from Ethan and he was shaking from crying. Will reciprocated his hug and whispered to Ethan that he was alive, that he is okay.

“It’s okay. I’m not leaving you. I’m not gonna die. No one can take me away from you. It’s okay, Ethan. I’m safe, okay? I love you so much…”

Ethan heard Will whispering and repeating the words in his ears to calm him down. But all he can do is to hug him more, just to feel him.

_Beep. Beep._

A low sound caused Ethan to slowly open his eyes, he looked at his nightstand and saw that it was his alarm beeping. It was a sign that he should wake up, go to work, do missions, and save the world. He looked at the other side of the bed, the _empty_ side of the bed.

That’s when remembered, Will died three years ago in a mission.

It happened again. He dreamed of Will again, it was a beautiful dream because he get to see and feel Will. But it was also a nightmare, because he would see Will smiling and happy but suddenly, he will be taken away from him. And waking up was the worst, because he will realize that Will was no longer alive and he must live with that. That is worse than death itself.

Ethan slowly get up in his bed and go straight to his closet. He opened a drawer, he picked a rectangular box and he move back to his bed. He sat on his side of the bed, and opened that box. There he saw Will’s old phone, he took it and opened the mobile phone. When it was opened, Ethan pick his phone from his nightstand and dial Will’s phone number and pressed call.

“ _Hi, this is William Brandt. Please leave a message.”_

After the beep, he lie down and tried calling Will’s phone again, listening to Will’s voice. He asked Benji to preserve Will’s phone, a few months after his death. Whenever these kinds of morning happen to Ethan, he would just grab the phone and call it. This way, he would still hear Will’s voice, even for a short while. This way, he will remember Will’s voice. This way, it could make him feel better, even for a little. And with this kind of way, he will strive to be alive, even if he was already dead inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Imagine Person A waking up from a terrible nightmare, completely terrified and shaking. Person B assures them that it was only a dream before pulliing A into their arms, lulling them to sleep. Moments later, A's alarm clock goes off, waking them up. That's when A remembers: Person B died years ago.
> 
> I saw this prompt somewhere a longtime ago, and I wanted to create a story using this prompt for this pairing. I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me. 
> 
> Please comment below. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
